


The Truth

by Wthcew



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Suicide Attempt, implied TimKon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew
Summary: So some one om Tumblr said drunk Tim telling everything to his family but I don't have experience with alcohol so if it's ok with you I wrote Tim with truth serum instead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So some one om Tumblr said drunk Tim telling everything to his family but I don't have experience with alcohol so if it's ok with you I wrote Tim with truth serum instead

"I didn't knew he was in town" Was the first thing Jason said when he saw Dick coming in the cave, holding Tim who looked bad but somehow.. happy?

Jason is pretty sure that the bags under his eyes had bags, he was so much pale, his hair all mess from the cowl but sloppy smile was on his face and he giggled every couple of seconds.

Dick set Tim on a chair that Jason brought, which made Dick look at him and give him a thankful smile.

The little "Tt" sound that Damian made from next to Jason made Tim crack up and laugh so hard that were tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked amd Dick sign "He got dossed with some kind of truth serum that apparently effects his brain like drug so the truth will come out easily, B looking for Ivy for antidote"

"I like B" Tim said suddenly "I like batman, but robin was my favourite" then his eyes focused on Jason and his smile got warmer "You were my favourite"

Damian let out a small huff and rolled his eyes.

"And then you died and batman was getting darker because batman need a robin like- like-" he tried to make some circle with his hands but his fingers slipped together and he was holding his own hand and smiled up at them loke that was what he waa trying to do "Like ying and yang, light and darkness but Dick didn't want to be robin again so I was" Tim's hands fell down to his lap and his sloppy smile because sore and hurt, "But then you tried to kill me"

Jason opened his mouth to say something but was cut by Tim "But that's fine, Dami tried that too and Ra's did but I don't like Ra's so he's not okay but it's fine because I tried it too"

"WHAT?"

"You did what?"

"Kid! Don't you ever-!"

Tim laughed at their reaction wavimg his hand at them "You react like Kon, I love Kon, he's great you know always tell me that he loves me even when he don't need something! Like Bart and Cassie but we don't have the same relationship you know?"

"Tim" Dick said carefully, his voice full of hesitation "Can we go back to the part when you tried to kill yourself?"

"No we can't! It's in the past we don't have time machine here I think so we can't. It's like saying 'Watch your language' It's a language! You can't watch it!" And Tim giggled again.

"Can you tell us why?"

"You can't watch the things you're saying out loud at the exact moment you say it, that's why"

"No," Jasom kneeled down, placing his hands on Tim's hands so that their eyes were in the same line "Why you tried to kill yourself baby bird?"

"Oh, because I love you all"

"That is not a reason to attempt suicide Dra-Timothy"

Tim smiles turned warmer as he looked at Damian again.

"I love you and you love being without me so I wanted to do you good"

"Tim! We love being with you!" Dick kneeled down next to Jason, pulling Tim's attention to him "We love you!"

Tim started laughing again, "No you don't you just saying that"

"Tim we really do!"

"No you don't," He pointed at Dick "You said it amd then you called me crazy and throwed me out like I was garbage" Dick opened his mouth to say something but Tim turned his focus to Jason "You tried to kill me and you call me 'replacment' and 'pretender'" and then he looked at Damian "You tried to kill me and you said that the family will be better without me I'm the rifd-raff, remember? Just a place holder right?"

"And Bruce refuse to talk to me personally since captain boomerang"

Tim frowned "You all just email me when you want me to gather data for case" a confuse look on his face “All of you wanted me _gone_ I don't understand why it's so important, I just acted on what _you_ wanted, no?”


End file.
